


Aw Naw, Honey I'm Good

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Winter Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gifts, I hope, Natasha Is a Matchmaker, WinterShock - Freeform, Wintershock Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four of WinterShock Winter Challenge: Winter Clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw Naw, Honey I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Today sucked but I tried really hard to make this not as terrible as my mood. 
> 
> Day Four of WinterShock Winter Challenge: Winter Clothing

Aw Naw, Honey I’m Good

 

 

Bucky Barnes had not received many gifts in his 21st century life. Even his restored memories had been something he had to work hard to restore. And then some lab person (he stayed as far away as possible from that level because labs and white coats still made him want to throw up) had decided that the Avengers needed to celebrate Christmas in January. Apparently it wasn’t “acceptable” for the Avengers to skip Christmas to save the world.

 

And apparently this person had some kind of pull because Steve had been the one to back the idea and enforce it. Even when he’d looked to the other former Russian assassin for her opinion he’d seen her smirk and nod in acceptance. He was curious as to who this person is. He was also uncomfortable because he didn’t want to participate. He was still trying to fit into the team dynamics. He certainly didn’t want to be responsible for getting a present for someone he didn’t really know.

 

Steve though, being the little punk he was, made sure to make eye contact when he said _everyone_ had to participate, but that they could draw names and only have to get one person a gift.

 

What were the chances he would draw Steve’s name?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darcy was kind-of-actually-really excited for the Secret Santa exchange she had conned Steve into doing. She was kind of saddened during December when none of the team really said too much about Christmas or presents or time off at all. Of course she and Jane had exchanged gifts and had dinner but the team had pretty much skipped the holidays. But the going nonstop and constant fighting was wearing on team morale. Not that any of them would admit it, but everyone needed time to decompress.

 

Luckily batting her eyes at Steve and talking about how sad it was that he and Bucky didn’t get to do anything special on their first Christmas together since reuniting had done the trick. The only caveat? She had wanted to make sure the Secret Santa was rigged so that the best possible person (the teammate that knew the person best) would pick the right name. 

 

However, she had planned on her being the one to have each teammate pick names, that way she could rig it so everyone was happy. Then during the meeting Steve had to be an idiot and say _everyone_ had to be involved, including her and Jane. Then Tony had to open his big, stupid mouth and say that to be fair, JARVIS would randomly pick each person’s gift giver and email the name to each Secret Santa.

 

This was _not_ her plan!

 

 

 

Two hours later, her phone pinged with an email that told her the giftee she had been assigned.

 

Bucky Barnes.

 

Luckily she had been in her suite and looked up at the ceiling to address JARVIS.

 

“What the hell, J-man! I thought we were friends!”

 

“My apologies, Ms. Lewis, what error have I committed?”

 

“What error? You gave me Bucky as a Secret Santa! I don’t know him! He was supposed to be given to Steve so he would get something he actually liked! I don’t want to responsible for ruining Bucky Barnes’s first Christmas with his team!”

 

“Ms. Lewis, might I suggest breathing during your rant? Your oxygen levels are dropping and your heart rate is spiking past comfortable levels.”

 

“I’m about to ruin Christmas, JARVIS! Give him to Steve and say there was a mistake!”

 

“So if I am to follow your logic, Ms. Lewis, it would be acceptable for Captain Rogers to be the one to ‘ruin Christmas’ for his best friend?”

 

Darcy paused and glared at a spot on the ceiling she had determined was where JARVIS was. “One, Captain America cannot ruin anything, it’s a law. Two, even if he does, you have to refer to rule one and cannot be mad at Captain America.”

 

“My apologies Ms. Lewis, but everyone has already read their emails. You are assigned Sergeant Barnes. As you have repeatedly told Sir, ‘no takesie backsies.’”

 

Darcy fell back on her couch and screamed into a throw pillow.

 

 

What a disaster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky was very uncomfortable when he read he was assigned Darcy Lewis. First off, she was the culprit behind this whole Christmas fiasco. Second, she worked in the labs the majority of the day which he refused to enter so he had no way to observe her to find out about her.

 

So he began waiting for her in the common rooms to see what she talked about and if she gave any hints as to what she liked or wanted. But every time he saw her she had earphones in and was listening to her iPod with a hat or scarf on her body, like she was in a hurry to leave. She never spent a lot of time hanging around. She’d get what she came for and leave. That seemed to be a theme with young adults in this time. They were adept at doing and getting what they needed to and had the ability to look up or order anything by themselves. Need to know how to do something? YouTube it. Need something because your broke? Order a new one. Don’t know the answer to a question? Google is your friend.

 

Darcy Lewis could obtain anything she wanted all on her own. She didn’t need anything from him.

 

 

This was going to be a disaster.

 

 

 

 

 

Darcy Lewis had never had trouble finding a gift for someone. She always knew something about a person that gave her the perfect idea for a gift.

 

Until Bucky Barnes.

 

She noticed he was spending more time in the common areas and she was happy that he was finally feeling comfortable in his home. She tried to visit the areas more often, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with someone he didn’t really know. To combat that, she always made sure her headphones were in and she only stayed for a few minutes before leaving. She made sure to be wearing a scarf or hat so that it would appear she wouldn’t be there long. She normally wore them anywhere because Jane liked to keep the lab slightly above freezing. She hoped she came across as non-threatening and non-invasive.

 

Her brilliant idea for a gift was actually given to her by Bruce and Tony. They were discussing their last mission and how to improve. She walked in as they were going over injuries and overheard Bruce say that Bucky had early stages of frost bite because he refused to wear the gear Tony had given him. Apparently they were uncomfortable and he didn’t like the synthetic feel.

 

Tony was offended and saw no design flaws.

 

Smiling to herself, she dropped the data analysis off and left for the day.

 

She had work to do.

 

 

 

Bucky was complaining to Steve about not being able to find a gift (he may not know her but he didn’t want to be a jerk to a dame) when Steve asked what he knew about the person.

 

“Nothing! That’s m’ pro’lem. Don’ know anythin’ ‘bout ‘em.”

 

“I don’t know what t’ tell y’a, Buck, ‘cept to think about what you’ve seen ‘em doing and go off of that.”

 

“You’re no help, punk.”

 

“I’m lots helpful, jerk.”

 

 

 

Later on that night as Bucky lay awake, he decided to consult another being he’d talked to sometimes in the middle of the night.

 

“JARVIS?”

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“What do you get someone who has everything they want already?”

 

“Perhaps, sir, you may want to show them a part of you?”

 

An idea sprung and Bucky smiled in excitement for the first time in a long time.

 

“Thanks, buddy.”

 

 

 

 

On the day of the gift exchange, Darcy was terrified and excited all at the same time. She was sure the gift would suit Bucky, but she was terrified he would take it the wrong way and either kill her or never want to see her again.

 

She wondered if Steve would make the team vote to kick her out on the street.

 

 

 

 

Bucky was terrified of Darcy opening his gift. He hadn’t even exchanged actual words with her and his gift might make her never want to.

 

He was an idiot for even thinking of getting her his idea in the first place.

 

He wondered if Thor would throw him out the window for pissing off his declared sister.

 

 

 

 

Darcy was curious as to who got her for Secret Santa. When it was her turn to open her gift and all eyes were on her, she began to blush and hoped it wasn’t Tony. She was sure it would be some Iron Man merchandise and she was going to chuck it at his head if it was.

 

The box was small and light. When she opened the lid she was met with a soft grey beanie. It was soft like cashmere and instead of having a round fluffy ball like most winter hats, this one had a red fluffy star.

 

Her eyes widened and she looked to wear Bucky was seated in the corner. He wouldn’t meet her eyes but kept staring at her feet. No one else said a word as she stared at him.

 

After a moment he finally spoke, “You always wear different colored hats. ‘n grey is the ‘nly color I haven’t seen you in, I thought you might like it.”

 

“Thank you. I love it! I now have something for everyone on the team. Thank you, Bucky.”

 

Darcy’s heart was beating fast but she felt a thrum of excitement through her. He’d noticed her love of beanie hats and had went out and got her one to remind her of him. That meant he must not hate her!

 

 

 

 

Bucky looked up in surprise when she thanked him and he met her eyes. 

 

She wasn’t lying when she said she loved it. She actually liked the gift he got her.

 

 

 

 

 

When it was Bucky’s turn to open his present he noted how light the box was but how nothing shifted inside the small box.

 

He opened it to find soft but sturdy looking gloves and a matching hat. There was nothing extravagant on them, but they were clearly handmade and completely black. He slid the gloves on to find them comfortable and light. He was able to move his fingers easily and without any interference.

 

He didn’t know who would have thought of them but he had a guess.

 

“Thanks, Stark, you finally made gloves I can actually use.” However when he looked up at Stark he was shaking his head.

 

“I’m offended, Barnes, mine were much better. And there is a zero percent chance of me sewing you a pair of gloves.”

 

He looked around until his eyes fell on Darcy who was making a point not to meet his gaze.

 

When she noticed no one else was talking she met his gaze.

 

“I heard you were having issues with the colder missions and not being able to do, you know, without having to freeze, so I thought that material would work because it’s durable but comfortable.”

 

He smiled at her and looked down in his lap at his gifts.

 

“They’re perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night Natasha and Clint laid in bed together laughing at how great of a matchmaker Natasha was.

 

And how her plans never failed, especially when she had the help of a certain AI.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how good/bad/great/disappointing it was!
> 
> See me on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
